The Ties That Bounds Us Together…
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: He made a vow to protect her as Hitomi was his master daughter even dragging her across China to India was not something he wanted to do but with her gift, will she be able to help her friends as well as avoid trouble. And what about the thread that binds their destiny and Hitomi later finds she has to make a choice when there are two to choose from? SanzoxHitomixKougaiji
1. Story Info and Chapters

Summary: AU but this is x-over with the story of Saiyuki with Escaflowne thrown in as well as a few other things. The story for Saiyuki is the same episode but with an added characters from Escaflowne with some changes.

Kouryuu made a vow he would protect her, he would protect his master's daughter and her secret as she would one day be a part of his mission to help save the world. Hitomi's mother is Yuri, a draconian and so that she's a priestess of Atlantis before it was destroy and was transported to Shangri-La where she meets Koumyou and their lives are intertwine and soon they realize were meant to be. Please enjoy and if you like comments are nice as well

* * *

The Ties That Bounds Us Together…

Prelude

Chapter 01 – Go to West

Chapter 02 - First Game

Chapter 03 – His God, My God

Chapter 04 – Crimson

Chapter 05 – Pure Assassin

Chapter 06 – Rancorous Exchange

Chapter 07 – Good Night

Chapter 08 – Confront

Chapter 09 – Lethal Trap

Chapter 10 – Fake the Face

Chapter 11 – Tragic Revenge

Chapter 12 – Wondering Destiny

Chapter 13 – Crude Counterfeit

Chapter 14 – Sweet Client

Chapter 15 – Fated Guys

Chapter 16 – An Ode to the Living

Chapter 17 – Eden

Chapter 18 – Vice or Justice

Chapter 19 – Don't Go Alone

Chapter 20 – Sandstorm

Chapter 21 – Selfish

Chapter 22 – Devastation

Chapter 23 – Scapegoat

Chapter 24 – Mother

Chapter 25 – Tomfool! Tomboy!

Chapter 26 – Calling

Chapter 27 – Advent

Chapter 28 – Lonely War

Chapter 29 – Unexpected Defeat

Chapter 30 – Undertaker

Chapter 31 – Ambition

Chapter 32 – Fake Stars Strikes Back

Chapter 33 – Faraway Dream

Chapter 34 – Second Contact

Chapter 35 – Solitude

Chapter 36 – Brotherhood

Chapter 37 – Taciturnity

Chapter 38 – Fleeting Vision

Chapter 39 – Misty Rain

Chapter 40 – Twilight

Chapter 41 – Collage

Chapter 42 –Festival

Chapter 43 – Tears

Chapter 44 – Plunderer

Chapter 45 – Glorious Days

Chapter 46 – Chaos

Chapter 47 – Guilty or Not Guilty

Chapter 48 – Absolutely Heaven

Chapter 49 – Missing Desire

Chapter 50 – Alone

Epilogue


	2. Prelude The Fateful Binding

**Blue Kitsune**: Hey I know it's been a while, believe me I know how everyone must feel but when you have a lot going for you and stress till you think you can't deal with it, I find writing helps calms me and had this story in my head for a while and hope everyone would consider it a treat of mine and like it. Please don't flame me if you see how my grammar or writing is as I try to find a beta and had no luck. But if anyone knows one, PM me and give me their name and such. Also please review as I like to have a more positive beat on the way this story is and hope you enjoy.

Blue Kitsune Does not own Saiyuki, Escaflowne but the story I can up with is entirely my own.

* * *

_Prelude – The Fateful Binding_

Kouryuu could feel that something was about to happen on this very day. He didn't know what but sense that whatever presence was drawing ever steadily near towards this sacred ground as he stood there trying to understand what it could be and why so sudden.

Or maybe it was because winter was going to be approaching much sooner than expected as they notice the drop in temperature as of late. The weather had been getting cooler and within a week or maybe less it'll stay like this. But that very afternoon, it was warm and crisp and a bunch of red-orange leaves lay scatter on the ground waiting to be cleared from the grounds.

He needed to hurry and swept them up before the wind went and scatters them all over the temple, making him stay out here longer.

Kouyruu had the feeling that these leaves would be the least of his worries once winter settles in. He had almost finished raking in the last bunch when he heard someone call out his name.

"Ah Kouryuu there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Kouryuu turn and saw it was Koumyou Sanzo coming to meet him.

"Is everything all right? Is there something you need master?" He stop what he was doing as he watch his master approach, wondering what it could be that he wanted from him.

But Koumyou shook his head, "No not really. Actually, Yuri ask me to give this to you as she notice the weather was going to be cool tonight and didn't want you to catch a chill while you're hard at work."

He pulled from behind his back a purple scarf and held it out for Kouryuu to see. "She made this just for you. It was supposed to be your present last month but since she hadn't much time to go about finishing it until this morning. She hopes you'll still be willing to consider it a belated gift from her."

Kouryuu look to the fabric in his master's hands before he took the scarf and seeing that it match the color of his eyes and saw his name stitch in at the bottom.

He put it around his neck and feeling how soft the wool was and caught the whiff of lilies and realized was her scent imprinted on the cloth.

He knew this must've been what Yuri had doing in the privacy of her quarters the last few days, keeping it from his sight so he didn't ruin the surprise she had for him. She had a knack for sewing and tend to be most helpful mending their clothes when she got the chance to do so. Even though she was their guest here, she didn't mind helping around whenever she could as to repay them for letting her accommodate in their temple.

Over the last few weeks as the weather started to get colder, she had taken to making some warmer clothes for everyone, even the one his master was wearing a vibrant orange scarf around his neck for all to see.

Although it didn't really seem to go with his attire or that befitting him as a Sanzo priest, Koumyou would wear it as Yuri made it just for him and speaking of which Kouryuu wonder where she was and look to his master asking that very question since he didn't see her with him.

"She wasn't feeling well after we took a walk around the grounds and saw she had to stop by the facilities but not before asking me to give her gift to you."

"Are you sure that's even wise, letting her go off by herself I mean. She's in her seventh month and don't you think she shouldn't be doing anything strenuous that could cause her to easily tire out..."

His master chuckled, "Ah you would think that but she doesn't find it laboring as it's good to take a walk every once in a while. She told me that she couldn't stand the idea of being cooped up in her room all day and the baby does need to get some fresh air every now and then. You know how Yuri is and wouldn't have her for anything less than who she is."

Kouryuu as well as everyone in the monastery knew the woman was very important to his master as he was the one to bring her to their dwelling and made her stay while in her 'delicate' condition.

Being almost eight month pregnant, there was another month to go before the child was to be born yet somehow Yuri had believed it would be within that shorter time frame when it came for the child's impending birth.

Koymyou was staring up at the sky and thinking about his conversation earlier with Yuri during their walk and her comment about how wonderful it would be if it were today to be that 'day'.

"You know I think Yuri may be right, today looks absolutely like the day to be where fall and winter are as one with each other and feels like it certainly would be quite a occasion if it does happen..."

Kouryuu gave his master a confuse look when he heard him say that, not sure what he was talking about and see turn his gaze up towards the sky. He saw the faraway look in his master eyes and figure must be thinking about what happen a few months ago.

Koumyou was indeed reminiscing that time while staring at the horizon, remembering how he had notice a most astounding phenomenon to ever occurred in Shangri-La in centuries and that he went to investigate this himself even despite how people felt it wasn't a smart idea to go off alone.

Well he proved them wrong and it turn out to be the best decision he ever made because that was when he found her.

Yuri, the most wonderful woman that he would ever come to know and become so much more as according to her, were predestined to be together on the night they met.

What no one really knew was that despite her normal appearance, she wasn't from this world and wasn't exactly human nor was she a demon but of something more extraordinary.

* * *

_It all started when there had been a sighting of a huge pillar of light that came down from the heavens and the moment it did, it then disappears just like that in less than a minute since it showed up. No one really understood what happened yet many have speculated about its origins, which articulate and began to spread throughout the land as time went by. _

_The rumors even reach the temple and people were saying the strangest things about a glowing spirit moving around late at night out in the forest. Some said it was a ghost, others believing to be the work of demons yet nobody really knew or came close to finding out what it was as they never dare to go and seek the truth behind it, fearing what might await them if they head out and come face to face with it. _

_It began to grate on everyone's nerves until Koumyou decided to venture out to where the sighting was not far out east and see for himself what this was. It took him three whole days of exploring, searching the area high and low until the fourth night, he heard a strange singing and saw a pinkish glow floating about and pass by him when he try to get to where the voice was coming from. _

_He follow it towards it's source, not fearful like anyone else would be in his place should this lead to a obvious trap but his mind was set on finding out what it was and put this mystery to rest. _

_He had to know what it was; he had to see who was singing that enchanting song? Somehow it was calling to him and he needed to see for himself who was the one behind that mysterious voice._

_He trail behind the floating object, the singing growing louder as he got closer and saw had reach a large clearing where the moon was hovering over the small lake, illuminating the entire area with a silver glow. _

_But it was so clear to him and if he ever lived to be a hundred, he would never forget what he seen that very night. _

_There standing knee deep in the water was a beautiful woman, one he never seen in all his years that was so enchanting and truly otherworldly as no one could have that kind of hold over him and not fall under her spell the way she did. _

_She was so radiant with her skin glowing under the moonlight, the way her dark hair cascade down her back in soft waves till it reach her hips and he wanted to run his fingers through those long tresses to really see if it was like silk under his touch. _

_She continue to sing as the glowing orb move to circle her form, making it seem to flow with the very melody of her words. She was adorned in the strangest of clothes and the words she sang were of an unknown language yet seen two large white wings spring forth from her back like magic out of thin air. _

_Koumyou figured out that this was the supposed creature everyone had been talking about and yet he sense no evil in her presence nor was she any spirit to be fearful of. _

_She was the most beautiful sight he ever seen and was not able to draw his eyes away from her. She turned around to look to where he was, staring over at him with those green eyes that Koumyou found to be memorizing just like her. _

_From the moment their eyes met, he knew this moment had been bound to happen as he walked over to her, watching as she remain where she was, not frighten of him and yet seem to know who he was when she spoke, "Are you him, are you the one who goes by the name Koumyou Sanzo?"_

"_Yes and you are?" He was still taken by her ethereal beauty though he had no idea who she really was and wanted to know her name more than anything. _

_He could not help feeling a strong pull towards this heavenly creature, an angel no less, that seem to descend down from wherever she came and had been waiting for him this whole time to show._

_As if reading his thoughts she nodded explaining that it had been she who came down from that beacon of light and finally introduce herself. _

"_To my people, I am known as Yuri, daughter of the Kanzaki clan and high priestess of Atlantis. I am from a place that is far beyond this world as known to be the Mystic Moon. I had known we would finally meet as it was foreseen that my destiny would lie with the man known only to me as Sanzo Koumyou." _

_She was smiling as she said this, having waited so patiently and silently praying he would come and now her prayers were answer as she found him here with her._

_She then held up her hand and the orb came and settles itself in her palm before bringing it towards him. "Place your hand on this globe and you shall see through my eyes and will have all your questions answered." _

_He did as he was told and the moment his hand rest on top the glowing sphere, feeling his mind filled with vivid images and seeing everything there was to know inside it. _

_From within these memories it showed him Yuri's life, her homeland known as Atlantis, everything until the final image was of her arriving in Shangri-La waiting and then it stopped there. _

_When he had pulled his hand away, the orb had disappeared and Yuri waited to see if he had any questions he like to ask her and would like to know. _

_He did have a few and among them she did tell him that her kind were known as a Draconian, once a powerful clan of mediums to see beyond as well as to hold great power through summoning spirits of otherworldly beasts from another realm and having the ability to fly freely like a bird in the sky. _

_She also mentioned to him, she was the very last of her kind as the day she came to this place was also the day when her home was obliterated along with everyone on that planet._

"_You mean that your world was and you are…" She nodded sadly knowing what he witness within the orb were some of her visions and showing her last one to him of how she had manage to come from escaping that terrible fate in that single light while her homeland was burst in on itself, leaving nothing behind but a black emptiness in space. _

"_Yes what you saw really did happen and though I was gifted with the ability to see what lied ahead for my kind's fate, we were unable to prevent what happen because it was beyond our power to change what was already predestined. Though had we been able to change the course of the planet's destruction, it would have still lead to the same inexplicable end for my people through a different mean of action if possible."_

"_I'm so sorry to hear, truly I am for your loss." He said seeing how much it hurt for her to speak of this to him, knowing it must hurt her a great deal to find her entire race was extinct and she was all alone here. _

_She lower her gaze so that he would not see the tears as she thought of how she thought how awful it had been to find her world was gone in a burning ball of flame, her people, everything she had come to known and loved, all scatter like ashes in the wind._

"_No one has the power to alter fate, no matter how we might feel the outcome is not to our liking and wish to change it for a better future but that is not how it works. It can never be set to the way we want them to be…" _

_She felt accursed with the knowledge that her sight bestowed on her and more than once hated how her gift brought her nothing but grief when she came to realize the sad bitter truth of it all. She had mourn for the loss of her kin but did not lose faith for herself, knowing that she could still live on if she kept her belief and soon he came just as she saw he would._

"_I know this is all so much to take in on such short notice but I do hope you can understand that my fate as well as my very life belong only to the one who I've been predestined since birth and know that its with you since I first seen your image in my visions. Will you be willing to accept this from me, Koumyou Sanzo as what has been fated for us?"_

_She heard him say nothing, thinking he wasn't going to accept this and felt her heart breaking like a thousand pieces. She didn't want him to see the anguish it cause for her, thinking she now had nowhere else to go and was truly alone in this world. _

_But then he place his hand under her chin and lift it up to meet his dark gaze and said, "I do, in fact I feel that this was what meant to happen when I decided to come here though I had no idea what I would find and now I'm very thankful because it was you I was to seek." _

_He reach to stroke her cheek, brushing back a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and whisper to her, "I was to find you Yuri, daughter of the Kanzaki clan and my beautiful Draconian priestess of Atlantis as well as holder of my heart." _

_Then under the light of the glowing moon, they sealed their destiny together, the thread of their fate binding themselves to one another and knowing this was how it was meant for their two beings to have found each other and become completely whole._

* * *

Kouryuu was also mindful of the events and thinking back to the day when Yuri first arrived at the temple with his master and somehow became a part of their everyday lives.

_Everyone had waited for his return, hoping their Sanzo was all right as the rumors of it being some monster hung in everyone's mind and thinking it must've devour him when he got there. They should have known better than to send him out there on their own and pray for the safe return of Koumyou in the name that was all holy. _

_But Kouryuu knew his master would not let some beast consume him. He had a much stronger belief than everyone and continue to do his daily chores while he waited for his master to show up as soon as he did. _

_It had not been long before a week flew by and Master Koumyou did come back to them, yet he was not alone as there was a strange but beautiful woman by his side, walking with him towards their temple. _

_Many had found themselves transfixed by her beauty when they saw her and cause those out in the courtyard to stop what they were doing and stare at her and hurried inside as they went in._

_Everyone had wanted to know who she was and gather in the hall when Koumyou made to introduce her to his fellow priests while explaining that the rumors had been set to rest, much to their great relief. _

_He said he came across her on his way and seeing she had been on her own and was searching around that time in that same place when he had been on his mission. Koumyou made sure to tell them what they wanted to hear and leave out certain things as he and Yuri had decided when they were coming here to keep most of it a secret, including the real truth about herself. _

_They felt that until a time might come when she would have reveal who she was but it was best to keep it to themselves. _

_The story he told them was very reasonable and everyone seem to have come to accept it, everyone but Kouryuu that is. _

_He had his suspicious of her, not really believing what his master just told them as he sense something was unusual about this woman beside the way she was oddly dress or seem to hold an air that was different than anything he ever knew. _

_She didn't look or seem like a demon though her aura was way too off to be that of a human, so what could that be that she was? However he never got the chance to really figure it out when his master also mention she would be with them since he taken it into his personal consideration to let her stay in their compound. _

_To say this announcement had shocked them was a complete understatement and a few had look ready to go and demand why he would go and do such a thing. But a Sanzo's word was law and Yuri was deemed his personal guest as he saw fit to have in their sacred grounds. _

_The priests at the temple, though traditionalist with the law of Buddha yet never to turn anyone away who wish to seek shelter finally made to put up with her until such time when a home for her could be found or she decide to go off on her own. _

_During her stay at the Kinzan Temple, Yuri did manage to make some friends among the younger monks as well as a few of the older ones there as she helped around when she could and be of some service to provide an extra hand. _

_They saw that she like Master Sanzo had a kind and calming personality and look to her as more their fellow sister and never thought any less of her in their company. _

_Yet everyone could see that there was something between her and the Sanzo priest as it was obvious how they were around each other. She and Koumyou were always seen together and it wasn't hard to see the intimate attraction they share and never found one without the other by their side. _

_Kouryuu could tell that his master and Yuri were very much in love despite it was against their way of living but Koumyou and Yuri didn't seem to care. To them, they were in a world of their own when they look into one another eyes and seem to share some sort of secret no one else knew (Of course that much was true but no one was the wiser on the matter) and didn't go and put on a public display of their affection._

_Yet that was not enough to keep the special can of worms from popping out when their secret didn't stay one for long after a few weeks, almost about two months since her arrival when they eventually learn that she was with his master's child. That had certainly caused a lot of havoc when the truth came out and boy had everyone been in for a shock. _

Kouryuu had not forgot the look on some of the old geezers when they learned this and was sure that his master had laugh at their expressions afterwards once everything settle down of course.

Things sure didn't stay dull long at the temple after that.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuri was wandering down the hallway after she finish using the bathroom for what seem the fifth time that day. Her bladder always felt full no matter how many times she went and wonder if it will ever end.

_The sooner the baby comes, the sooner I won't have to be waddling around to get to the bathroom so much._

A few monks were about that time, some greeted her with friendly gestures and others eyed her protruding stomach then back at her before they bow and left. At least they were the more nicer ones as there were a few who would look at her growing belly before continuing on their way, ignoring her or whispered when her back was turn.

She didn't let it get to her, knowing she hadn't expect anything less than that from them though the few friends she had made at least show her some consideration and see how she and the baby were.

They believe all living things were precious and she thought so with Koumyou's child growing inside her belly and knew the importance of it as she made to do more simpler task instead of anything backbreaking or could easily stress her out. Thinking back to all those months she had to endure while she was in her condition and how things were around that time when she found that she was pregnant.

Putting her hand over her stomach she thought of how worry she was about telling Koumyou the news back then.

She remembered being in shock when she realize she was with his child after having been with what appear to be the common flu that seem to been going around back then but knew something was much different about it, feeling it deep inside her before the truth finally came when she thought of her monthly moon had yet to return since she came her.

* * *

_She had been in her room, claiming she wasn't feeling very well even though she told them she didn't need to see any of their healers while she was resting in her chamber. _

_She didn't want anyone to see her while she was like this, noticing the way her stomach though still flat then but a little bump began to show by the end of the third month and had to wear large robes over to keep it hidden while grabbing some food from the kitchen when she could to fill the gnawing ache her stomach crave for._

_She knew it was only a matter of time before anyone realize her condition even while she stayed locked in here trying to think what she would do. She thought of Koumyou and how they had try not to be so conspicuous, believing it would be best not to let anyone know of their relationship though they had already gone and made to seal their bond when they were in the forest that night so long ago. _

_She never had known such pleasure until his kiss awaken something in her, a burning desire to give her mind, body and soul to him completely. She had been one of the few females among her people who never got the chance to find her partner, even when there had never been a shortage of men to go around. _

_But that had been her choice then even when she had been courted by a few before they turn to find someone else when she made it clear she wasn't interest in any of them at the time. _

_She had felt that her destiny lied elsewhere and coming to this place to find the man from her visions here with her told her this was where she belongs. _

_Though they only just met, she had already fallen in love with him and glad to find that he felt the same as he whispered it to her so many times and while they lied cradle in each others arms. She was glad to have finally gotten the chance to find what it was meant to be with the one who made her feel whole and never wanted to let that go._

_They let their passion take them to where they could only experience and were able to link their minds and souls and see through the others' eyes, feeling what the other felt and coming to that point where it seem the heaven was within their very reach and then came back down as one in a great rush._

_That had not been their only time as they manage to share a few more before they came to the Kinzan Temple and know that somewhere along the way their child had been conceived within that short span. She knew that the Draconian pregnancy were not so different than those of mortals though the __gestation periods __were a lot shorter and for good reason. _

_The expecting mother would carry the fetuses inside their bodies for a period of up to five to seven months; going for eight would be highly too risky and would make the birth far more complicate and was consider life-threatening. The acceleration of their pregnancies was due to their metabolism undergoing such drastic changes, forcing them to eat much more than normal so that the child would be born fully grown by around the seventh month. _

_But then if the baby stayed any longer than what it should inside the mother's womb, their wings which also happen to be developing around the same time would cause complications during the birthing procedures. _

_By that time their wings would have fully expand and make it much more difficult for them to get through the narrow passages and sometimes causing the mother's to bleed internally as they get trap and fighting their way through, their wings mashing their organs while her child suffocates, killing the both of them slowly and painfully in the process. _

_The slim chances of mother and child to survive the birthing stage were one in a hundred which was why many were told to see the healers when the babe didn't arrive before the seventh month was out so they could remove it via operation. _

_One of the worst fears for her kind was childbirth, which was why they try to take extra precaution and keep watch for any signs of the baby's growth yet if the risk was too great, they would have no other choice but to rid the child from their womb._

_Yuri shudder as she thought of how cruel that was to go do something like that when it hadn't been given the chance to live which is why she had never consider to have children if that were to happen to her. It would be awful if her child was stuck and she couldn't possible do a thing to help it come out while she found herself dying as well. _

_She hope that didn't happen and that she could make it through with the baby coming into the world alive and whole._

_She placed her hand on her stomach and felt the life growing inside her. She carried no regret for having found her passion from her human lover or for their child within her. _

_But one thing she had been greatly concern about was for Koumyou. She didn't want to get him into any trouble after learning about the Buddhist code even while she was here as an exception but knew had it not been for him, she might not have been allow to stay here so long. _

_Koumyou meant so much to her yet his duty as a Sanzo was as well-verse and important and had a significant role to his people as she had once did herself being the Seer for her kin. But she wanted her love to know that a part of them was growing inside her now even when she didn't know how he would react to this sudden information. _

_Though it hadn't been expected, it still was not something unwelcome because she felt that this child was special. He or she would be a child of two different worlds and vow to raise them should she have to leave in order to keep her love from getting excommunicated from his holy order. _

_She decided that she would finally tell him and saw to send him a message to meet in her room at midnight so that they could speak in private. She had been nervous and not sure if she could go and do this but when he showed up right on the dot and asking her what was the matter. _

_She saw the look on his face and having him so concern, wanting to know what was wrong, she couldn't take it. She broke down and ran towards him, her belly pressing into him and knew he would be able to put two and two together. _

"_Y-Yuri are, are you…" She nodded and then had somehow manage to tell him even as she switch between speaking his language to her native tongue and having been so caught up she didn't expect to find herself being pulled away and look up to find him smiling down at her. _

"_Is that all?" Her confusion must've shown as Koumyou went to confessed he had been worried as she was acting so strange and fearing the worse that she might have conducted a illness but after telling him the news, well it just seem to put his mind at ease. He placed his hand over her abdomen, feeling the life that was growing there, realizing he was going to be a father and they were to have a child together. _

_He felt it most certainly a blessing as he look to his lover and knowing she was happy too despite what she had been doing, hiding herself because she had been unsure of what he would think. She also got around to explaining about her kind's gestation period and how long it would take as well as the risk that might come for the child when it was time. _

_She watched his facial expression carefully, seeing how he took it in as she said that there was a possibility that they could both die and that if left with the choice of either saving her or the baby, she would see their child would live in her stead. _

"_I want your word that you will see our baby gets the chance to live, I don't care what happens to me, I need you to say that you make sure the child comes to this world alive and will raise it for the both of us…" _

_When she said that, she didn't want him to think she was being selfish in her decision but he simply put his arms around her, holding her close to him. _

"_I know you're scared of what you're going to be facing and I promise to see to it that you'll both come through it so we can raise this child together as a family." _

_He placed his hand on her stomach and look at her with those wonderful garnet colored eyes that she loved so much, "I want them to know the mother who gave them this chance to be born into our lives, I want him or her to feel proud of their origin and I want you to be the one to hold them and make them smile." _

_She knew he was right but then there was her other fear that had yet to be reassured and knew would eventually be brought forth once they figure they couldn't hide her pregnancy from everyone forever._

_It didn't take as long as she knew that when someone did caught a glimpse of her when she did come out of her room, seeing her stomach as large and rotund like nothing before. _

_There were a mixed emotion all around when the monks learn about Yuri's sudden conditions yet seeing how quickly pregnant she got within the short time they knew the girl still got them questioning how long or who the father was. _

_The head priest had made her come to them almost immediately when they learn of this from what everyone was saying and the rumors circulating were true when she came to them with her belly pushing the front of her robes. _

_Yuri had stood before the head priest as they began their questioning and finally ask who the father was even though it couldn't possible be anyone in the temple since she was so far ahead in her condition but still didn't excuse that she had been hiding it from them this whole time._

_She had not said anything and might have let them continue to berate her if Koumyou hadn't come into the room as he did even when the high priest told him it was not necessary for him to be here. _

"_Not necessary, then how dare you go and hurl such accusations on Yuri as she done nothing to deserve this. You know it takes two people for a child to be conceive and despite how you think how far she is, I know that the blame also lies with me as we have been together since that day we met four months ago." _

_Yuri saw their shocked expression as he admit to them he was the father right in front of everyone and had hope to avoid bringing him into this and as she was about to go and deny it he simply turn to her, telling her to let him handle this before staring back at the high priest as he went to explain the situation and about her abrupt pregnancies._

_The high priest didn't seem to believe it and demand why he dare to defend her as surely the child couldn't be his and yet he s explain that he and Yuri had fallen in love and couldn't deny that though he was a man of God, his heart was given freely to the woman beside him, the proof growing inside her. This went on behind close doors while everyone else stood outside pondering what the outcome would be as well as why a Sanzo was doing this for her, what made this woman special? _

_Would Koumyou be force to forgo his title as Sanzo and be excommunicated from their temple? _

_Yuri was thinking that as well and wondering why he was doing this, risking this for her even though she sense this might happen when she told him the truth and now could only hope it would all turn out well._

_The monks gave her questioning stares and even though it took a couple days soon came to the decision that Yuri would stay and keep the baby but everyone was sworn to secrecy about her pregnancy or the child's hereditary. _

_Everyone seem to understand but she noticed the child Kouryuu was still wary of her and now finding her with Koumyou's child didn't seem to ease his suspicions of her._

_She knew it would never be possible for him to trust her since she wasn't telling him the full truth about herself even after everything when everything had finally calm down once they realize Koumyou wasn't going to give up being a Sanzo because of her. _

_But that did not stop when she saw how he look and knew that he was going to try and get to the bottom of this one way or another and find out who she was. _

_And he finally did about three months ago; it was after everyone was in bed and she had gone out for a small stroll around the courtyard while he had to use the bathroom. _

_He had heard her singing and following it to where he came across her sitting on one of the benches, her hands resting on her stomach rubbing it as she sang her lullaby and the boy had notice her wings that she let out to ease the tension she had been feeling as it was some time since she let them out. _

_She heard him gasp and turning around and saw Kouryuu staring at her, "Kouryuu wait don't go please." _

_Kouryuu hadn't move, just stood there with a dark scowl and then finally said, "What are you exactly and don't give me any bull like the master has been doing for you. Do you realize how much he risked for you back there? Do you have any idea how close he was to losing his title because of you! I want the truth and if you don't tell me, I'll wake everyone up to let them see you as you really are!" _

_She could hear the burr of anger in his voice, the animosity he felt towards her. She couldn't blame him for what he felt and knew he was telling her that he absolutely would since he was tired of all the lies he had been hearing. _

_She stare at him sadly, "You're right it's time I really let you in on who I am. Come here and I'll tell you what you want to know." She held out her hand for him to come sit and he look from her before taking the offer seat and sitting down._

_She knew it was bound to happen and would have to come clean with him. Taking a deep breath, she started at the very beginning, telling him of her past, her home that was once called Atlantis and the people that lived there. _

_She explained it well verse in detail, making sure he got to better understand what she was getting at. Even manage to show her memories by placing two fingers at his forehead and focusing on sending them through the link, bits and pieces of her home world before pulling away and wait to see him take it in._

_Somehow as Kouryuu listen and after being shown those images, he thought it all seem to click into place. It explains so much why her aura felt so different than that of a human or demon and seem so otherworldly. It made a lot of sense yet he couldn't believe his master kept it from him this whole time. _

_But he understood that Yuri was the last of her kind's race and was an outsider among them and probably would've been alone if his master hadn't shown up the way he had. _

_Kouryuu looked at her, taking in her appearance. She look so human yet those wings were proof she wasn't and if people knew the truth, they would either want to capture and study her, probably lock her away in some cage and she'll feel looked down upon or be feared by those that see her. _

_Same would go for the child if they learn of it's mixed heritage and probably never get the chance to live a normal life as did most of the half breeds that were born by the taboo of the forbidden union between mortal and demons here. _

_Yuri watched as he took this all in and then said, "I know you had a lot of distrust for me and can understand how you would feel as you care for your master as do I. I love Koumyou with all my heart, he's what brought me here and gave me a chance to live when my world was destroyed and I as the last of my kind but won't have to be, not with this child we made together." _

_She rub her stomach and feeling the baby shift inside her. "Our baby is a part of two different races from two worlds, mine and yours."_

_Kouryuu could see that she really does care about his master and all she wanted for their child was to grow up happy and not be judge because of its' parent's origin. He look up at her and saw her jade eyes on him and knew he could trust her and would keep this a secret from everyone._

"_All right I promise I won't tell anyone about this…just do me a favor, promise you will care for the master's child and not let anything happen to it ok?" _

_Yuri smiled and before he knew it, found himself being held in her arms, feeling her protruding stomach in the way and barely gave them much contact but seem to be close enough. _

_She knew then that she and Kouryuu had manage to come to an understanding and then the baby was kicking hard like never before—_

* * *

"Oh!" She felt a jolt of pain and lean against the railing to keep from falling over. She felt it strike her hard as if it was a blow in the gut. She grab her stomach, feeling it again, stronger than the last one.

"Miss Yuri are you all right?" She look up to see one of the monks coming to her aid as he saw her bend over, her hands around her stomach feeling the wrack of pain going through her and realize what it was.

"The baby, the baby is coming." His eyes widen and turning to the others and immediately gave them instruction find Sanzo as well as fetch one of the healers while they took her to her chambers to have her lie down. They helped her to her feet just as another contraction hit her and they try walking her back to her room.

Yuri hope they find Koumyou because she knew that today was the day as she felt her water finally broke and the contraction started up.

* * *

"Master Sanzo master Sanzo!" The two were brought out of their reminisce when they saw one of the monks running towards them and coming to a stop in front of Koumyou.

"What is it?" Kouryuu saw he look out of breath as he must have been running all around the place trying to find them.

"It's, it's Miss Yuri, she, she's, the baby..." Kouryuu's eyes widen and turning to his master who also seem taken back and look to the monk, "What how, tell me what happened!"

"S-she was walking down the hall when her stomach began to hurt and took her to her room. We already have one of the healers on it but you have to come with me."

They follow him towards the guest room where Yuri was residing. They couldn't hear Yuri at first but then there was a startle scream and knew it was starting. Kouryuu knew it must be absolutely painful as he heard that for women to go through this was never something pleasant and could go on for hours until who knows.

Koumyou wanting to go in there but one of the monks told him not to. He look torn between staying out here, listening to his beloved in agony or following through with the rite but when he heard her painful screaming worsen.

Rite be damn, she needed him! He pushed the monks to the side and came in, Kouryuu followed him as they got inside and saw what was happening.

Yuri look like she was in incredible pain, she seem to be struggling as the baby had yet to move from its position and fearing the worse as she look to her love coming to her side.

"K-Koumyou, it hurts, the baby...help us please!" Seeing her painful expression and wondering what he could do for her as he knew that if didn't do something than both her and the baby…no he can't think that but there must be something that he could do to help ease her tension.

Suddenly he had an idea and went behind Yuri and grab the collar of her dress as he rip it from the seam down the middle.

The priests were taken aback by his sudden action, wondering what was thinking as he forcefully disrobed her but as soon as the fabric was remove and propping her up slightly, he whisper something in her ear for her to hear.

Yuri look over to him before nodding her head as she listen to what he ask her to do, "Ok I-I'll try…"

She let him place his hand on her and pressing the pressure points that would help release them as she arch her back and her wings appear, unfurling them in an array of white feathers all around them and expanding till they touch the ceiling.

The monks there were stunned by this sight, seeing the feathers scatter about the area but then Koumyou as he help to hold her while looking to the healer, "Ok now, you have to hurry there's no time to waste, the baby's coming!"

The healer, getting over his immediate shock, nodded as he made her spread her legs apart again and told her to keep breathing as well as push when he told her to.

Yuri did, now that she could now focus her attention to the task at hand while the pain had only slightly lessen but still got some ways to go before it was over. Together with her lover by her side and witnessing the impending birth of their child, she knew she could do it with them giving her the strength to push with each contraction she felt.

By the time the sky had gotten dark, the night becoming much colder and everyone saw the first small specks of snows falling as did they hear the small shrill cries of a wailing newborn that faithful evening.

The priest held the squirming infant in his hands before looking to the Sanzo priest and Yuri, "It is seem you have been blessed with a healthy girl Ms. Yuri, prefect and pure like the virgin snow falling outside."

Koumyou look to Yuri and mouth 'a daughter' to her. The child was then given to one of the other priests so they could clean her before asking the both of them to leave so that he can proceed helping her with the afterbirth.

His master nodded and thank him before turning to Kouryuu, "Come let's go I think we should let the healer do his job and don't want you to go and watch this," Then to Yuri, "We'll be right outside love." She nodded as she felt him press his lips to her forehead.

They exit the room and saw everyone waiting there for them. They had learn about what happen, the word spreading like wildfire among the compound and coming over to ask how was she, was the baby all right and why had the healer seem so strange as he took the child out of there, muttering something about 'wings'.

All of them continue to pester them with these questions before Koumyou made finally it clear that he would explain it all in due time but they were to give Yuri and the baby their much needed space for the meantime.

Then they saw the priest return with the baby in his arms. The infant was swathe in white clothe and keeping it tuck around her small body so that she would not feel the cold as well as hide what he found after he clean her up.

He hand the child to him and bow low to Sanzo, "You know I would never have thought I live to see the day this happen, you must feel very lucky to have been blessed with such a wonderful child."

The monks look at him in confusion then to Koumyou as he look to the bundle in his arms. Kouryuu watched as his master smiled down at the baby before turning to Kouryuu, "Come let's go and see Yuri. I bet the little one would want to see her mother."

They both enter the room and saw the healer had finished and then proceed to leave them in peace as they gather in the small room with Yuri.

She was leaning against some pillows, having them propped up for her to support herself after going through induce labor for five hours and her wings lying limb, some feathers were scatter about but would eventually fade as they always did so there wouldn't be any mess.

Her dark brown hair was matted down to her skin, her face covered in a sheen line of sweat but she was smiling as she look up to Koumyou and Kouryuu coming in and with her baby.

"My love, I'm so very glad you're here." She saw him bend down and join her, keeping the hold on the bundle while staring at his beloved.

"Yes so are we and look who has come to say hello," He hand the baby over and watch as she move the blanket to reveal a small cherub face with eyes shut and rosy cheeks, "Say hello to your daughter Yuri."

"You mean our daughter." She held the child close to her and Koumyou feeling a great sense of pride and joy as he had another to love and cherish, a mini version of his Yuri in her arms.

"She's beautiful." He said as he stare at their daughter and seeing the striking resemblance between mother and child. She had light peach fuzz on top her head that would one day darken and was sure she would grow to look like his Yuri when she got older.

He turn to Kouryuu and beckoning him over as he stood back and watch but came to his master's side when he call to him. He did get to look at the tiny infant in Yuri's arms and had to admit she was cute and did see how she did acquire some of her master's attributes like the fine cheekbones and the way her eyes were closed and wonder what color they were, Yuri's or his master, green or brown?

"Kouryuu would you like to hold her?" He saw Yuri staring over at him and though he didn't say it, found himself being given the chance to take the child into his arms. He made to be careful of her, being mindful of how he held her as though she were made of glass.

As soon as his master pass the baby to him, he felt something swelled inside him as he got to feel her in his arms and when he made to adjust his hold to mind her head and brush his hand over the baby's cheek, feeling how very soft it was under his touch.

Once he did, the baby slowly opens her eyes and saw they were a deep startling jade with tiny specks of gold surrounding the iris. He saw her give him a smile when she looks up at him. Somehow he couldn't help but give a small grin of his own to the girl.

Then he saw a fat little hand emerged from the blankets and grabbed one of Kouryuu's fingers and put it into her mouth. Despite how disgusting it felt with her drooling all over it, he let her do as she pleased knowing it made her happy sucking on his pinkie as she did.

He felt such a strong bond for this child and wonder was this how his master felt when he had been a babe? Yet it seem there was something more to it than that, something that told him that she was going to be very important to him and he'd make sure he would protect her at the cost of his life.

He turn and saw his master and Yuri looking at them and he blush feeling embarrassed for what he had been doing as he forgot they had been there this whole time watching him. He quickly withdrew his finger and hand the baby back to Yuri, saying good night to them and hurried off.

As he quietly walk down the hall towards his room he was trying to straighten out his feeling all the while confuse and what just happened. He did look down at his pinky and notice that there was a dark pinkish ring where she had been sucking on it but strange he felt like he was still connected to her.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ He wonder as he had no idea or notice the invisible thread that was weaving down and into the other room, slowly binding them together even as he kept walking further down to his sleeping chambers.

* * *

They watched Kouryuu leave before turning to one another after having just witness what they saw with Koumyou's apprentice, "Well now, it looks like Kouyruu has been quite taken with your daughter. Did you see how he look at our little girl, he was looking just as you did that night when we first met."

The draconian seer smiled at her Sanzo who had seen the interaction between his pupil and their newborn baby. Though there was a bit of gap between them and yet was sure that in time, the two would be drawn together and be like them one day as Yuri sense they were meant to be just as he was meant for her.

She stare at her daughter's hand and seeing the little red thread tie on her pinkie before it fade and disappear from sight, knowing the bond was already form between them.

"So tell me, have you decided on a name yet?" Over the last couple days, they debated on what to call their child and then left it to Yuri to chose, knowing whatever name she came up with would fit their darling daughter.

Koumyou look to their daughter as she gazed at him with her green eyes and Yuri already had one in mind that she was sure her beloved would love as well. "I was thinking of giving her the name Hitomi. Whenever I sang that song, it seem to make her happy and to my people it means '_Eye of the Beholder_'."

"Hitomi, that's a lovely name, it's perfect just like she is." He smiled to Yuri, "Just like you my love." He then help her lie down while Koumyou took to cradling the infant and humming the melody that Yuri would sing, letting them both fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Heaven, staring down at the mortal world below them, Kanzeon Bosatsu the Merciful Goddess was watching the scene with fascination through her lotus pond. She had witness the bonding between young Kouryuu and the child and knowing a connection was being forged for them right that very moment.

The crimson thread was slowly woven around their little finger, binding them to one another as was decreed for them to have their souls interweave with one another in this life.

"Well it looks like fate has deemed these two a perfect match, see how vibrant and red the thread is now being woven as we speak, no doubt they'll share a strong bond and will only grow as they get older."

She look back to the sleeping child, the red string still attach to her little pinkie but then notice something which made her confused and looking at it more closely before realizing what it was, "Hmm, oh now this is interesting..."

She saw that another thread had appeared and though faint but still present itself to show that there was another destined for the girl in the future. Though it seem impossible, it had happened before but never have there been a case of having two predestined partners for one person yet anything was possible now with this kid.

After all she is half mortal on her father's side while the other half is of a different race so who's to really say how it worked for them.

_I do wonder who this other person is and how Konzen will take it when he finds there's another thrown into the ring for his beloved's affection_, the goddess wonder but it didn't stop her from smiling as she thought it may prove to be entertaining to see how the young boy will fair when they got older and find who his competition was to winning her hand.

_It will be more fun to watch, to see who will be the holder of her heart._ "Like they say, all's fair in love and war."

"Hmm what was that you said Merciful Goddess?" Jiroushin ask as he came over to see what was going on and saw her looking down at the small family that had interest the goddess for some time now, especially that woman and now saw the priest holding her child in his arm.

He too had sense the strange mystical energy coming off the young lady when she first arrive and knew that the infant would one day grow into her power and wonder if this would be a problem to the higher ups if they knew about this child.

Especially if she was the same as the other one from five hundred years ago…

As if reading his thought, Kanzeon turn to him and gave him a smirk, "Don't get your panties in a twist old timer. It's true we don't know yet if it will come to that and got a way to go before she's able to harness that power though I'm sure her mother will see to that she learns to fully control them before things can get out of hand."

_But there will come a time when they'll prove to be of some use and see she'll come to play her part but only when its time for their story to begin. _The Merciful Goddess smiled as she couldn't wait to get this party started.


End file.
